


In Another Life

by spacecleavage



Series: There's a cow in my moo [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, bellarke AU, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idol/Fan AU<br/>Bellamy is pop star, Clarke is on of her biggest fans</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

She couldn’t believe she was here, not only had she come here but she had saved up the money to follow him around Australia, going to all his concerts. She felt a little like a groupie but his music had helped her at an important time of her life.

She had lost her father just when his album had come out and she had listened to it for months. She had brought all his albums, listened to them religiously. He was her favourite celebrity. She was probably a little old to be a hardcore fan but she couldn’t help it.

It was only the first concert but she had actually swung it quite well, Lincoln, her best friend growing up was part of security and had gotten her a back stage pass. So here she was trying to see if she could get his autograph.

She listened to almost all of the concert until she checked her phone, waiting for her was a text from Lincoln informing her that she could head around to side stage, he would get her in from there.

Weaving her way through the crowd of mostly teenage girls and a few of their mum’s, she managed to see Lincoln’s tall form. He was leaning back against the door, heading bobbing to the ‘tween pop star’.

“Lincoln, you have to be one of my most favourite people in the world at the moment,” she cried over the music as he pushed open to side door for her, she caught his half smile as she slipped past him.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he pulled her to the spot he said would be perfect to catch the star.

The cheering outside stopped as she stood there and her anticipation rose exponentially, she wiped her sweaty hands off on her snug jeans and tried not to hyperventilate. He’s coming.

She gave Lincoln a nervous smile and he gave her a thumbs up.

“Mr Blake has requested to have some friends invited to his room, apparently he wants to party.” A voice carried down the hallway as a small, balding man dressed in a prim suit turned the corner and strode down the hallway. He didn’t even pay Lincoln or Clarke any mind as he went on his way.

Clarke could hear people coming, from the same direction the little man had come from, she almost started to hyperventilate again, but Lincoln’s heavy hand on her shoulder kept her from freaking out too much.

A group of people came around the corner and Clarke could see his distinctive mop of dark hair. She had already gotten out the thing she wanted him to sign out, as well as a permanent marker. But she was frozen, unable to move. He was here, the man who had saved her, saved her from becoming a heartless bitch, saved her from becoming empty, from becoming nothing.

“What are you doing here?” His voice sounded exactly the way it did in videos, those same (smoky) tones.

“I—uh, I was hoping to get your autograph,” Clarke stuttered out, holding out the pen to him.

He rolled his eyes and glared at Lincoln a little bit before taking the pen out of her hands, his fingers brushing hers. “So I guess I changed your life or whatever with my music, you look older than my normal crowd, so probably, my first album.” He grabbed the album and quickly put his signature on it. “Do you want anything else?”

“A picture?” Clarke asked hesitantly, pulling out her phone.

“Why not?” Clarke’s smile brightened to probably the biggest it had ever been as she quickly unlocked her phone and turned the camera on. She pulled it up and took a quick photo.

“Are you coming to the next concert?” He asked, completely surprising her, she was pretty sure she could have caught flies in her mouth.

“Al—all of them,” she was still stuttering, she couldn’t believe what was happening, it was like a dream.

“A real hardcore fan. I’ll see you next time,” he gave her a real smile and then sauntered off down the hall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the next concert he makes eye contact with her at least three times.

The one after that he sings two of his songs to her, both of them her favourites.

At the second last concert he gets her up on stage.

In the last concert, he kisses her in front of everyone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next time he tours, she goes to all his concerts again, only this time she has his ring on her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Mim, if you are reading this, FUCKING STOP IT!!!! Also HI!


End file.
